warrior_cats_fan_wikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 1
Strahlen aus Sonnenlicht sprenkelten den Waldboden und die Luft war voll von der Feuchte der neuen Blätter. Wolkenstern riss den Kopf hoch als er eine schnelle, dunkelgraue Bewegung über sich wahrnahm: ein Eichhörnchen, dessen Schweif wie eine Feder hinter ihm herglitt, huschte zwischen den Zweigen umher. "Willst du ihm nur zusehen?" miaute Bussardschweif mit zuckender Nase. Der kräftige, kupferrote zweite Anführer ging auf den Stamm des Baumes zu und spähte hinauf. „Oder hoffst du, dass es von ganz alleine den Weg zum Frischbeutehaufen findet?" Wolkenstern schnaubte. „Das hier überlasse ich den Schülern zum Fangen." Er hob eine Pfote und rieb sie hinter seinem Ohr. „Meine alten Knochen genießen die Sonne zu sehr, um jetzt über die Bäume zu jagen." „Was soll der Unsinn mit den alten Knochen?" fragte Bussardschweif. „Du bist doch kaum älter als ich, und ich habe sicherlich schon ein paar mehr Jagden und Kämpfe hinter mir." Wolkenstern lief um seinen zweiten Anführer herum auf einen Fleck blassgrünen Farns zu. „Ja, aber mich hat die Bürde des Anführer seins altern lassen.“ neckte er. Das laute Trappeln von Pfoten war zu hören, als Bussardschweif hinter Wolkenstern herraste, und ihm mit eingezogenen Krallen über die Hinterpfoten wischte. „Das einzige Problem, das du haben wirst ist, dass deine Jungen dich wach halten werden, wenn sie erst einmal geboren sind. Ich hab gehört, dass Vogelflug Haselflügel erzählt hat, dass sie die Kleinen in deinem Bau schlafen lassen will, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben.“ Wolkenstern schnurrte. „Das macht mir nichts aus“, miaute er. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen.“ Bussardschweif rollte mit den Augen. „Du wirst nicht mehr so denken, wenn sie anfangen, deinen Schwanz zu fangen und auf deinen Schnurrhaaren herumkauen.“ „Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du sehr tolerant mit deinen Dreien warst, wenn sie spielen wollten!“ erinnerte ihn Wolkenstern. Schneckenpfote, Reinfarnpfote und Minzpfote waren nun Schüler, stark und gut darin, auf Bäume zu klettern, wie alle HimmelsClan-Krieger, aber Bussardschweif hatte sie mit Samtpfoten angefasst, als sie geboren waren. Bussardschweif grunzte. „Wart's nur ab. Dieses Eichhörnchen zu jagen wird dir einfach vorkommen verglichen damit, auf deine Jungen aufzupassen!“ Das Geräusch eines knackenden Zweiges unterbrach sie, und die beiden starrten durch den Farn. Eine verschwommene Gestalt war durch die grünen Stiele zu erkennen. Wolkenstern öffnete das Maul, um die Luft zu prüfen. „Ist da eine DonnerClan-Patrouille?“ rief er. Der Farn teilte sich und ein gesprenkeltes graues Gesicht erschien. „Wolkenstern? Du würdest kein Eichhörnchen in unserem Territorium jagen, oder?“ Wolkenstern schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht, Samenpelz. HimmelsClan-Katzen wissen, wie man sich an die Grenzen hält.“ Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, aber er ließ sich nicht ohne Grund vom zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans herausfordern. Samenpelz nickte und lief auf die Grenze zu, bis sie nur noch eine Fuchslänge von den HimmelsClan-Katzen entfernt war. Sie reckte den Hals und schnüffelte. „Unsere Grenzmarkierungen sind am richtigen Platz“, knurrte Bussardschweif. Samenpelz blaue Augen weiteten sich. „Natürlich sind sie das“, schnurrte sie. „Ich habe dich nicht für irgendetwas beschuldigt, Bussardschweif.“ „Dieses Mal“, murmelte der zweite Anführer des HimmelsClans. „Ist alles in Ordnung Samenpelz?“ rief eine Stimme hinter der Grenze. „Alles in Ordnung, danke, Nesselkralle“, antwortete Samenpelz ohne die Augen von Wolkenstern abzuwenden. Leiser fragte sie, „Ich hoffe, im HimmelsClan ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Natürlich. Gibt es einen Grund, warum es nicht so sein sollte?“ Wolkensterns Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Samenpelz‘ Augen glitzerten. „Es passiert nicht oft, dass ich Anführer und Stellvertreter zusammen auf Patrouille gehen sehe. Reiche Beute für einen rivalisierenden Clan, der einen Kampf will, dachte ich.“ „Wir haben keine Angst vor euch“, knurrte Bussardschweif. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, doch Wolkenstern hielt ihn mit einem Schnippen seines Schwanzes zurück. „Lass dich nicht von ihr provozieren“, warnte er seinen alten Freund. „Samenpelz, ich werde dir den Respekt erweisen, nicht zuzusehen, wo du deine Duftmarken setzt, aber wir werden keine einzige DonnerClan-Pfote auf unserem Territorium dulden.“ Samenpelz neigte den Kopf. „Nicht mal im Traum würden wir das tun, Wolkenstern.“ Wokenstern schnippte mit den Ohren, als Zeichen, dass Bussardschweif ihm folgen solle, und die zwei Katzen glitten zwischen die Bäume. Sobald sie außer Hörweite der DonnerClan-Patrouille waren, spuckte Bussardschweif. „Was wollte dieser Fellball von uns? Uns sagen, dass wir ein leichtes Ziel für einen feindliche Patrouille sind?“ Wolkenstern zuckte mit den Schultern. „Samenpelz hat nur versucht uns davon abzulenken, dass ihre Patrouille näher an unserer Grenze gewesen ist als sie hätte sein sollen. Das Büschel Farne war schon immer die Grenze zwischen unseren Territorien, und die DonnerClan-Patrouillen sollten ihre Duftmarken auf der anderen Seite setzen.“ Bussardschweif hielt im Laufen inne, sein Fell sträubte sich. „Sie können froh sein, dass wir ihnen nicht die Ohren zerfetzt haben!“ Wolkenstern lief weiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, Samenpelz war erschrocken uns dort zu sehen, und sie weiß, dass wir von nun an genau auf DonnerClan-Markierungen achten werden.“ Bussardschweif stampfte hinter ihm her, immer noch murmelnd. „Diese DonnerClan Katzen denken sie können jagen wo sie wollen. Wenn Dunkelstern ihnen nicht dieses Stück vom HimmelsClan-Territorium überlassen hätte, würden sie nicht einfach bei uns herum spazieren, als ob unsere Markierungen nichts zu bedeuten hätten. Ich weiß, er war unser Anführer, aber wirklich, es war eine mäusehirnige Entscheidung.“ Wolkenstern blickte zu den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Grenze. Sie wuchsen dort dichter als im restlichen HimmelsClan-Territorium, Eichen mit dicken Stämmen und knorrigen, schweren Ästen, die fast bis auf den Boden herab hingen. Er war noch nicht geboren worden, als Dunkelstern auf einer großen Versammlung die verblüffende Verkündung machte, einen Teil seines Territoriums an den DonnerClan abzugeben, aber diese Entscheidung sorgte immer noch für Unmut in seinem Clan. „Dunkelstern hatte seine Gründe“, miaute er zu Bussardschweif. „Welche, dass er Bienen im Hirn hatte?“ Wolkenstern schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich in Dunkelsterns hineinzuversetzen, zermürbt von all den Kämpfen um eine Reihe von Bäumen mit alten, zerbrechlichen Zweigen, deren dichtes Blattwerk es für Eichhörnchen und Vögel zu einfach machte, sich zu verstecken. „Dieser Teil des Waldes ist besser für den DonnerClan zum Jagen geeignet als für uns. Und er wusste, dass die Königinnen des DonnerClans vor Kurzem viele Junge geworfen hatten, weshalb ihr Bedarf an Nahrung so groß war, dass ihr Territorium ihn nicht decken konnte. Wir mögen Rivalen sein, aber bis jetzt gab es immer fünf Clans im Wald. Wenn einem von ihnen der Hungertod droht, ist es unsere Pflicht, ihnen zu helfen.“ „Das steht aber nicht im Gesetz der Krieger“, grummelte Bussardschweif. „Nein, aber auf deinen Anführer zu hören steht darin“, wies ihn Wolkenstern in sanftem Ton zurecht. „In der Tat verdanken wir das Dunkelstern. Erinnerst du dich, dass er für diesen Teil des Gesetzes verantwortlich war? Und genau jetzt gibt dir dein Anführer den Befehl zum Lager zurück zu kehren und zu sehen, was die Jagdpatrouille uns gefangen hat!“ „Er ist zurück!“ Sobald Wolkenstern und Bussardschweif sich durch die Brombeeren geschlängelt hatten, die das HimmelsClan-Lager umgaben, rasten vier kleine Gestalten über die hart getretene Erde auf sie zu. „Wolkenstern! Haselflügel hat gesagt, dass du uns ein paar Kampftechniken beibringst! Bitte bitte!“ Wokenstern entwirrte sich vorsichtig aus der Flut grauer und orangener Pelze. „Ihr scheint ja schon recht gut darin zu sein, euch auf etwas zu stürzen“, miaute er. Eine orange getigerte Kätzin kam auf sie zu gerannt. „Kinder! Kinder! Lasst den armen Wolkenstern in Ruhe!“ Sie drehte sich zu Wolkenstern um, ihre grünen Augen blickten entschuldigend. „Entschuldige, ich weiß nicht wo sie die ganze Energie her nehmen. Der einzige Weg, wie ich sie dazu bringen konnte Vogelflug in der Kinderstube ein wenig in Ruhe zu lassen, war zu versprechen, dass du ihnen ein paar Kampftechniken zeigen würdest.“ Wolkenstern schaute hinunter auf die vier gespannten Gesichter vor seinen Pfoten. „Kein Problem Haselflügel. Ich bin sicher, dass ich sie eine Weile unterhalten kann.“ Das größte Junge, ein hellgrauer Kater, sprach auf seine Pfoten. „Heißt das, wir fangen mit unserem Krieger Training an?“ quiekte er. „Noch nicht, Netzjunges.“ Miaute Wolkenstern. „Bis dahin müsst ihr noch fünf Monde warten. Und nun wartet auf mich am Haselbuch und streckt euch ein wenig, um euch aufzuwärmen.“ Die Jungen jagten davon, Spinnenjunges vorneweg mit seinem Bruder Schlupfjunges, während ihre Schwestern, Spatzenjunges und Misteljunges, ein Stück dahinter folgten. „Denkst du, unsere Jungen werden auch so aufgeweckt sein?“, murmelte eine sanfte Stimme neben Wolkenstern. Er drehte sich um, um in Vogelflugs Bernsteinaugen zu blicken. Sie sah müde aus, ihr Bauch war geschwollen unter ihrem langen, braunen Fell. „Du solltest dich ausruhen“, erinnerte er sie. „Komm, ich bring dich zurück zur Kinderstube.“ Vogelflug schnippte ihren Schwanz gegen ihn. „Ich hab genug davon, darin festzusitzen. Lass mich ein wenig frische Luft schnappen!“ Wolkenstern presste sein Gesicht an ihren Bauch. Etwas schlug sanft gegen seine Wange. „Ich denke, dieser eine wird Spinnenjunges in Sachen Lebhaftigkeit Konkurrenz machen“, sagte er voraus. Vogelflug schnurrte. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihn zu treffen“, schnurrte sie. „Oder sie“ warf Wolkenstern ein. „Zwei von jedem wäre schön, wie Haselflügels Wurf. Oder vielleicht drei Kater um auf ihre Schwester aufzupassen.“ „Meine Töchter werden in der Lage sein auf sich selbst aufzupassen!“ erwiderte Vogelflug mit warmen Augen. „Vielleicht passen sie ja auf ihre Brüder auf?“ Wolkenstern legte seine Schnauze auf Vogelflugs Kopf. Er fühlte wie die Spitzen ihrer Ohren gegen sein Kinn strichen wie Flügel einer Motte. „Ich werde ihnen alles beibringen was ich weiß, damit ihnen niemals etwas zustößt“, versprach er. „Selbst wenn sie schon Krieger sind, werde ich immer über sie wachen. Sie werden der wertvollste Teil meines Lebens sein, zusammen mit dir natürlich.“ Er schloss die Augen und atmete Vogelflugs süßen Duft ein. Ich danke dir SternenClan, dafür dass du mir alles gegeben hast, wovon ich nur träumen konnte. Mein Clan ist stark und glücklich, unsere Grenzen sind sicher, und bald werden Vogelflug und ich unsere eigenen Jungen haben. Du warst gnädig mit mir. „Wolkenstern! Wolkenstern!“ Misteljunges rief neben dem Haselstrauch nach ihm. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Wolkenstern von Vogelflug ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite der Lichtung. Ein hektisches Knistern von Zweigen ließ ihn innehalten, er drehte sich um und erblickte Farnpelz, die ihre Jagdpatrouille zurück ins Lager führte. Ihre Augen waren groß und besorgt, sie ging sofort auf Wolkenstern zu, sobald sie die Brombeerbarriere hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er sah an ihr vorbei, um zu sehen was die Patrouille gefangen hatte. Zu seinem Entsetzen trug nur Schneckenpfote Beute mit sich: ein sehr nass aussehendes Eichhörnchen, sein grauer Schweif schleifte über den Boden. „Ist das alles?“ rief Wolkenstern. Farnpelz stand nun vor ihm, ihr Pelz war gesträubt. „Es war einfach nichts zu finden!“ erzählte sie ihm. „Wir sind zur Grenze bei den Kiefern gegangen, aber der Wald war leer. Schneckenpfote hat glücklicherweise dieses Eichhörnchen gefangen.“ „Und das auch nur, weil es in eine Pfütze halb ertrunken war“, murmelte Eichelpfote. Wie bei den anderen Katzen der Patrouille war sein Fell zerzaust und mit Matsch verschmiert. „Aber es ist doch schon Blattgrüne“, miaute Wolkenstern. „Die Beute müsste uns praktisch in die Pfoten springen!“ Farnpelz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht in diesem Teil des Waldes. Die Zweibeiner machen so viel Lärm hinter der Grenze, dass sie alles verscheucht haben. Wenn noch irgendwelche Beute da ist, dann können wir sie durch den Gestank der Monster nicht riechen.“ Wolkenstern verengte die Augen. Riesige gelbe Monster hatten schon seit einer Weile große Haufen von Erde direkt neben ihrer Grenze verschoben. Sie waren nicht in das HimmelsClan-Territorium eingedrungen, daher hatte Wolkenstern ihnen nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Zweibeiner taten schon immer komische Sachen, aber sie übertraten nur selten die Grenzen. Hermelinfell ging langsam auf Wolkenstern zu. Er war Teil von Farnpelz‘ Patrouille gewesen. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir an dieser Grenze weiterhin jagen sollten“, miaute er. „Die gelben Monster schienen heute viel näher zu sein, und es könnte gefährlich sein.“ Wolkenstern schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Wir wissen, dass die Zweibeiner ihre Bäume vom Baumsägeort holen, aber sie haben uns niemals irgendwo anders Ärger gemacht. Sie bringen nicht mal ihre Hunde mit in diesen Teil unseres Territoriums. Irgendwann wird sich die Beute an den Lärm der gelben Monster gewöhnen und wird zurückkommen. Ihr hattet heute einfach kein Glück beim Jagen, das ist alles.“